


Staring, Looking, Gazing, Whatever You'd Like To Call It.

by YaBoyTwoHats



Category: The Office (US)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Rude Michael Scott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 19:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12019443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaBoyTwoHats/pseuds/YaBoyTwoHats
Summary: A simple, tricky prank Jim decides to play on Dwight turns into something much more.





	Staring, Looking, Gazing, Whatever You'd Like To Call It.

Dwight had been stealing fervent looks at him for the past week for some strange, perhaps nonexistent reason, and when Jim caught on to this, he decided it was time for another one of his pranks. Pam, of whom he had recently realized he no longer had a crush on, did not help him with this one, as it was quite honestly very simple. 

Whenever Jim thought it prudent over the next few days, he would stare seemingly longingly at the nerd, only looking away when Dwight caught him, pretending that it was only short glances rather than five minute eyeballing sessions. Pam, of course, caught on rather fast as well, and received frequent updates on the simple long-term prank.

"Jim, you are never going to believe this," Pam said mere yards away on the phone.

"What is it," Jim asked as he flicked his gaze away from Dwight and at his paperwork, pretending to be immersed in his reports for he could feel Dwight's this time judgmental eyes boring into him like red hot fire.

"Well, last time you got caught starting at Dwight, he started blushing. I'm not too positive of what that means, but I will try and help you figure it out."

"Thanks Beesley. You're the best." Pam blushed and told him it was no problem before thanking him for his compliment and hanging up. That left another four hours until work ended at five pm, one of those increments being spent over time staring at the slightly older man he was desk mates with.

***

The prank continued for some time, and soon it had been an entire fortnight since Jim had begun casually looking at Dwight, and each day Dwight was getting more and more fidgety and blushing harder and harder, although he was trying not to. Finally, there came a time when Dwight and Jim were alone together in the break room and Jim continually gazed at Dwight as he got his snack. It was during the moment when Dwight turned around that Jim was pressed against the wall.

“What the hell, man,” Jim said incredulously, trying to keep jovial laughter from escaping his lips at the sudden outburst.

“You have been staring at me for weeks, Jim. I know you feel it too.” Jim changed the expression on his face from startled to confused, but by them it was too late. Dwight’s hands tightened against Jim’s wrists and held them against the wall. Thinking of struggling, he raised his eyebrow. “Jim, Jim, Jim… You know that I’m stronger than you. Besides, I know you don’t want to fight it.” He was tired of Dwight’s games, and struggled slightly but failed supremely. Dwight was right, he was stronger than him.

“Fight what,” Jim nearly shouted, only quiet enough to ensure the sound would not escape the break room. That was when Dwight swooped onto him, which was slightly ironic as Jim was actually an inch taller, and very surprisingly connected their lips, with Dwight’s being cold and slightly tight compared to Jim’s plump and now warm ones. Jim at first had a strong, strong feeling that he wanted to push the man away, but he refused this primal instinct and asked himself whether he wanted this. He had to do some quick thinking, but without a second thought, Jim kissed back. 

It was like peaceful oblivion, what they were doing just there. Dwight released Jim’s hands and settled his own on Jim’s cheek and arm, whereas Jim moved his from their place on the wall and put them on Dwight’s waist. Though Jim had never expected to even want to kiss Dwight Schrute, yet here he was, making out with the man whom he had thought to be his worst enemy, his annoying co-worker and associate, and the man he sometimes despised. Now, he wanted to kiss him for as long as he possibly could, and never, ever stop. Jim let Dwight slip his tongue into his mouth, hoping that it would prolong their current engagement. Unfortunately, it did not, as Michael walked into the break room.

“Whoa, ho, ho,” Michael said, announcing his presence. The two men broke apart as fast as they possibly could, although it was already too late, for Michael had seen them kissing before he spoke. “Check that out! Getting all chummy chummy, huh boys?” Jim flushed bright scarlet as Dwight slowly turned to face Michael and, thankfully, hide Jim from view as he did so. “What about you and Angela, Dwight?”

“Breakups happen,” Dwight informed. This did not change the incredibly surprised look on Michael’s face.

“But since when are either of you gay?”

“Michael, can you chill,” Jim requested, now leaning over Dwight’s shoulder to look his boss in the eyes.

“No but seriously! Last thing I knew you were saying you were in love with Pam, and now you’re with Dwight, I suppose.”

“Actually,” Jim said, a mischievous glint in his eyes, “I haven’t had a chance to, but now’d be a good time. Will you.” He turned Dwight to make him face him. “Will you officially go out with me, Dwight Fart Schrute?”

“My name is not Fart, it is Kurt, Jim. And I’d rather get to the part where we are boyfriends, if possible. I’ve quite honestly been waiting for a while for that.”

“I’d like that,” Jim said, for once truly agreeing with something Dwight had said. Now, as he turned to Michael, he spoke again. “And if you could actually keep this a secret, I would really appreciate it.”

Michael smiled with the trademark teenager/Michael Scott Yay-I’m-popular smile. Jim smirked at his new boyfriend because of how idiotic their boss was, though Dwight didn’t really notice. He supposed Dwight was friends with Michael, and was oblivious to most things. Michael was then shooed out of the break room by Dwight, who kissed Jim once more before leaving the nice guy with the floppy curls to get his own snack. Jim didn’t know why, but he could foresee the possibility for many new pranks in the future.


End file.
